


Corpse Party: Blood Lust

by Demjellyrollz



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Fighting, Gen, Goretober, Happy Halloween, Haruka don't do it, Haunting, I'm outta tag ideas, Insanity, Killing, Majima comes to visit and everything goes wrong, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Murder, ONO!, Possession, Psychological Torture, Sachiko Ever After charm, Torture, like horribly wrong, only wrong ends for yakuza characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demjellyrollz/pseuds/Demjellyrollz
Summary: Majima comes to visit Kiryu at the orphanage while the kids are away on a field trip. Haruka wants to do a friendship charm called the Sachiko Ever After charm with them. WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG?! Except, ya know, EVERYTHING!Now two hardened Yakuza and one young girl must find a way to survive and escape the death trap they have found themselves in. Welcome to Heavenly Host Elementary.Tagged as explicit for extreme gore and violence. Yay violence! Just in time for Halloween, I'll tag this as my goretober, why not. This will have several chapters from Kiryu's, Majima's and Haruka's perspective.
Relationships: Kiryu Kazuma/Majima Goro, Kishinuma Yoshiki/Shinozaki Ayumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Corpse Party: Blood Lust

Welcome to Heavenly Host Elementary (Kiryu’s Perspective)

“Uncle Kaz, we have a visitor.” Haruka bounds in with an excited expression on her face. 

“Eh? Who would that be?” I gave her a quizzical look, all the rest of the kids at the orphanage were on a school camping trip so they shouldn’t be back by now. Who would be visiting? A teacher, another student’s parents?

“A rather familiar face actually.” Haruka steps aside allowing our guest to reveal himself. I can’t help but frown when I see the figure that appears in front of me, that fake looking snake skin jacket says it all. 

“What does the Tojo Clan need help with now, Majima-no-nii-San?” I asked, I hadn’t even had the chance to change out of my suit and get my Hawaiian shirt properly washed, since the kids decided to have a paintball fight. 

“Eh?” Majima folds his arms and huffs. “Can’t a guy visit a good friend of his, without there being any strings attached, Kiryu-Chan?” 

“Shouldn’t you be with Daigo?” I raise an eyebrow. 

“Relax. I’m making good on my promise, what ya expect me to around him 24/7?” Majima grins. 

“Hm, fair enough. So, there’s really no catch as to why you’re here?” I’m pushing it.

“Nah, just needed a vacation, and who else to visit on my vacation but you Kiryu-Chan!” He gives me a thumbs up. I pinched the bridge of my nose, I already have my hands full with the fate of the orphanage and all, I was thinking Majima would be dealing with a lot on his end as well, though, I guess we all need a break from time to time. 

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Haruka pipes in, sitting down and producing a little paper doll from her pocket. “I wanted to do this with everybody else, but since they’re not here, I can just print out another one for them. Hey, Uncle Kaz, Majima-San, would you guys like to perform this charm with me. It’s called the Sachiko Ever After charm?” 

“Hmm?” Majima sits down next to Haruka. “How do ya do it Haruka-Chan?” 

Haruka smiles. “It’s real simple, it’s like a friendship charm, according to this blog I read, its supposed to allow the ghost of this girl named Sachiko to bless you with eternal friendship if performed right. All you have to do is stand in a circle holding part of the charm and chant the phrase ‘Sachiko-San, we beg of you’ for each person holding the charm, then we pull at the charm until it rips, the piece of our charm is an indication of our friendship.”

“Eh, why not? I’ll be sure to keep my scrap safe in my pocket too. How bout it, Kiryu-Chan?” Majima looks to me as he rises to his feet. So does Haruka, expectantly.

I smile and give a sigh. “Sure Haruka, sounds like fun.” 

“Okay. Gather around you two.” Haruka holds out the charm and Majima and I take a hold of it. With that we do this silly little friendship ritual.

Sachiko-San, we beg of you. Once for me.

Schiko-San, we beg of you. Once for Majima.

Sachiko-San, we beg of you. Once for Haruka.

Then, all three off us pull at the charm, the sound of ripping paper fills the air as we each obtain a scrap. 

Haruka smiles. “And that’s it.” 

“Heh.” I grin. She’s too adorable at times. 

“Let’s cherish this forever, Kiryu-Chan.” Majima slips the paper into his pocket, Haruka and I do the same.

“Hey Kiryu-Chan, know any good places ta- Eh?!” Majima is interrupted by what feels like an earthquake. I brace myself and as if on instinct, both Majima and I rush to Haruka, who has fallen to her hands and knees. “Earthquakes normal ‘round here?!” 

“This is the off season, and not like this!” It feels like the three of us are being put under a huge amount of pressure. 

“Uncle Kaz! Majima-San!” Haruka grips onto us as the floor suddenly cracks, breaking and giving way beneath us, a bottomless dark pit bellow. We’re falling. 

“The fuck!” Majima said it best. 

What the hell was going on? What was that charm that Haruka found?

I wake up, what feels like an hour later. “Urg.” I get up, each one of my muscles is sore. How far did we fall? Where is Majima and Haruka? Slowly, I take in my surroundings, it’s dark and cold, I appear to be in a run down, old classroom, there is a chalk board and a teachers podium, the structure I’m surrounded by seems primarily made of wood, save for the lockers where the cleaning supplies are kept. There are holes in the floorboards, deep enough for anyone to fall in. the scattered desks look old and rusted, like they haven’t been used in years. This place looks abandoned, where are we? Behind the rotted teachers podium, I spot a familiar figure, dressed in leather pants and steel toed boots. 

“Majima-no-nii-San!” I rush over behind the podium, lifting up his limp and unconscious body in my arms and giving him a gentle shake. “Nii-San.” I say as I try to wake him. 

“Urgh.” Majima’s one eye flutters open and he massages his temples as he lifts himself up from my arms. “Shit, that hurt.” He groans. “Ya okay, Kiryu Chan?” He inquires turning to me.

I nod. “Yeah.” 

He stands to his feet. “Where even are we?”

“Beats me. More importantly. Where’s Haruka?” While I found Majima, there is a more pressing issue. Haruka isn’t here. 

“Huh? We both had her, where could she’ve gone to?” Majima seems just as puzzled as me.

“Only one way to find out. Let’s look around.” Majima nods to me in response. 

We search the room and find nothing. Majima tries the windows but as he attempts to open one, he pauses. 

“Huh? Kiryu-Chan! It’s like these ain’t even real, they’re like a sticker fixed to the damn wall!” He shouts to me. 

I try it out. He’s right. What kind of place is this? 

We find an old newspaper at the classroom door. Heavenly Host Elementary School, read the headline, it was a paper introducing the inauguration of the elementary school in 1952.

“This is odd.” I say allowed, feeling Majima reading it over my shoulder.

“I heard about this school, wasn’t it torn down after a bunch of fucked up shit happened?” Majima pointed out.

“Yeah, that’s correct. At least I believe it is. But, this place we’re in looks a lot like the picture here.” I point to the newspaper. 

“How d’ya think that’s possible, Kiryu-Chan? It’s been gone since the late 70’s. Replaced by a high school, Kisaragi, I think.” Majima points out. “I’m telling ya, Kiryu-Chan, some kids were killed there, in seriously fucked up ways.”

“Shit...” I mutter, I knew it was torn down, just never looked into why. “Nevermind about that, we got more important questions to answer.” 

Majima nods, “Like where the Hell’s Haruka-Chan?”

I nod firmly back, if something happened to Haruka, if some child-murderer got to her, that murderer would have to start praying when I get my hands on him. 

We slid open the door to an even more decrepit hallway. Yup, this looks like that old ass elementary school….. But, how? It smells moldy, musty and rotten, glad we’re getting such a warm welcome.

Doesn’t matter now, we begin searching classroom after classroom, some doors were much like the windows, just affixed to the walls, some classrooms we couldn’t enter, the whole floor had given out. We slide open the door to one classroom and see a figure sitting in a chair. 

“Oi..” I call out, no response, that didn’t look like Haruka from a distance, but it definitely looked like it was a high school girl dressed in a school uniform.

“Kiryu-Chan, she’s sitting kinda weird ain’t she?” Majima was right, she was pretty slumped over, like she was sleeping. We both make our way closer to her. Majima lets out a gasp and steps back, his one eye going wide. My jaw drops as well.

As she came into view, we discover this high school girl is nothing but a skeleton, a corpse. We cautiously step closer, trying to figure out what happened here. There is a massive pool of dried blood beneath her around the chair, staining the wood of the floorboards, and her tattered clothes. The rest of the skeleton was bleached and dry. 

“Seein’ how she’s all bone, she’s been here a while.” Majima pointed out. Leaning over, he examined the large, wide crack in her skull. Not like Majima or I have seen a dead body though, when you’ve been in the Yakuza, you get used to seeing this shit, still it’s surprising to see something like this in an abandoned elementary school that’s somehow still standing. “Must’ve been whacked with somethin real heavy. I don’t get it though.” Majima stands up and shakes his head. “What’s the skeletal remains of a high school girl, judgin’ by the uniform, doing here?” He leans back in and examines her ID card on her skirt. “Urahara, Meiko. Rest in peace, Meiko-Chan.” Majima mutters a prayer for her. I decide to do the same before trying my best to answer Majima’s question. 

“No clue. Seems suspicious though.” I tell him. 

Majima rubs his chin. “You can say that again. My stank detector is going off, something don’t add up.” He looks to me. “Where’d Haruka get that charm, again?”

I shake my head. “She just said a blog of sorts.” 

“Wonder if it’s the same blog I heard about before. Not that I believe that spiritual mumbo jumbo shit.” Majima chuckles.

“You think this involves that charm?” I inquire. 

Majima puts his hands on his hips and nods. “Maybe, can’t say for sure right now, let’s focus on Haruka-Chan for the time being.” The way Majima speaks right now, his tone is completely serious, The only time Majima acts seriously is when he’s talking about a rematch with me, or if shit is really hitting the fan. That, in and of itself, is worrying.

‘Get out...’ 

“Eh?” Majima perks his ears, like a curious hound. “Ya hear that?”

A blue orb appears in front of Meiko’s corpse. ‘Get out, please! Save yourselves. Don’t end up like me.’ Gentle sobs of a young girl echo through the room before the orb vanishes. 

“Hey, Kiryu-Chan. Any idea what that was?” Majima questions. 

“How would I know, looked like it could have been a spirit.” I shake my head. 

“Ya believe in spirits?” Majima tilted his head.

“Not really, but what other explanation is there?” My turn to rub my chin. 

“Ya got me there. I don’t either but, that was somethin.” Majima agrees. 

I nod and we both exit the classroom, continuing our search for Haruka. Upon exiting the classroom, we find more and more bodies. Some from high school, some from middle school, some from elementary, all in various states of decay. Just as we’re going down the hallway though, both of us were hit with the most unpleasant acrid smell, we had come across some pretty ripe bodies that smelled awful, but this had a more bloodied smell to it, like a festering wound. Like rancid meat left out in the hot sun. Both Majima and I breathed more shallow now and kept our mouths closed to avoid the putrid odor as best as we can. Then came the loud squishing and squelching sound followed by Majima letting out a slight gag. 

“Ack! Whatever that is, I think I stepped in it Kiryu-Chan!” Majima looks at the bottom of his boot, there is caked blood and viscera coating the sole of it. Horrified, the two of us look at the wall in front of us. 

What was possibly once a person was now a splatted mess of tissue, blood, bones, viscera and sinew against the wall. 

“Fucking Hell.” Majima wretches and covers his mouth. 

I couldn’t hold it back, I collapsed to my hands and knees and lost the curry I had earlier for lunch. In fact, with one heave of my stomach, the entire contents of my gut came out and splattered onto the floor. I took several heavy breaths, gasping for air after vomiting, dry heaving my now empty stomach as that dreaded smell assaulted my nostrils. I have seen bodies before, I have watched people, people I care about, die in front of me. But this, this was too much. This was beyond shock value, this was just fucked up. 

“Kiryu-Chan.” Majima whispered to me. 

“Please, don’t let that be Haruka.” I spoke between gasps. Majima’s eye widened, and he went over to the mangled mess to investigate. 

He gags and gulps back what I assume to be his own bile before he gingerly picks through the gory mess. “Sorry...” He mutters an apology to the mangled pile . “There’s breast tissue, must’ve been female. Eh, what’s this?” I zoned out after hearing the corpse was identified as female. I barely caught him picking up a white card out of the bloodied pile of flesh and guts, that could only be a student ID. Majima slowly approaches me and kneels down next to me. “Kiryu-Chan, it’s not her.” He shows me the student ID card caked in viscera, of a young girl. Suzumoto Mayu of Kisaragi Academy. I let out a sigh of somewhat relief and we both stand up. Still though, poor Mayu-Chan. If that’s what became of her... 

We have to find Haruka. 

“Kisaragi….” Majima trails off. “If this is Heavenly Host, then Mayu-Chan here is from the school that was built over the land Heavenly Host was on. Could be related.” Majima looks back at the card. “Looked like a sweet kid, with a bright future ahead of her n’ shit. And this is what became of her, poor Mayu-Chan.”   
I nod in agreement, girl like that didn’t deserve to die like this, her corpse desecrated, slammed against the wall like some meat sack of innards in the slaughterhouse. 

“Hm, never thought I would see actual Yakuza spirited away to this place.” Majima and I turn to see a young high school girl with blue hair adorned with a star ornament, in a purple and navy colored school uniform, a dark blue sweater tied around her waist. There was a certain glow about her, almost ethereal, and her blue eyes were glassed over, almost like that of a dead fish. 

Before I can even ask who she was, Majima perked up and bolted in front of me with a big, foolish grin.

“Saenoki Naho-Chan, big fan of yours, you’re a phenomenal writer!” Majima eagerly bows. “Name’s Majima Goro.”

She smiles. “A pleasure to meet you, Majima-San. Even Yakuza are a fan of my blogs too.”

What’s with the change in personality from him, especially a few mere meters from a mutilated corpse, like this. 

“Ah hah.” Majima chuckles. “Come on, you say that as if all of us are criminal scum.”

“I’m only slightly joking.” She gives a playful jab. 

“So, what’s a popular occult writer like you doing here?” Majima questions. “If I’m bein’ honest, I got caught up in shit and hadn’t read your blog in a while. Last I heard, you disappeared, with a high possibility of you bein’ dead.” 

“Guilty as charged.” Naho chuckled. “I am in fact dead, and trapped here for good. But, what you’re telling me is confusing, I thought you got here from my last blog post, about the Sachiko Ever After charm. You see, the only way you could wind up here is if you performed the Sachiko Ever After charm and messed it up.” She folds her arms. 

Majima raises his one eyebrow, “Ah, it must have been Haruka-Chan that read about that, so the Sachiko Ever After charm is from your blog then?” Majima gestures to me. “Haruka-Chan is Kiryu-Chan’s adopted daughter, practically. You haven’t seen her have you? I’m sure Kiryu-Chan has a picture.” 

Slowly, I catch on. Maybe Majima is pretending to be a fan of this girl to get information. Since she mentioned the charm and all. I pull out my phone, flip it open and show the high school blogger a picture of Haruka. 

“Hmm, can’t say that I have. She might be on another plain of existence. Let me explain, this world is in another dimension, several to be exact. To merge the dimensions, you are going to have to appease the spirits here that are in control of the dimensional plain. Then, you will have to perform the Sachiko Ever After charm, but correctly this time, to get home. Too bad I only figured most of this out after my demise and not while I was researching the charm.” 

“So to find Haruka-Chan, we have to appease these spirits, hmmmm.” Majima rubs his head in his usual comical fashion. “That brings up more questions for me, but I’m sure we can find our answers along the way in appeasing these spirits.” He rubs his chin. “Though, you did say that we performed it incorrectly and that’s how we got here.” 

“Yes.” Naho affirms. 

“But, Haruka-Chan got the instructions off your blog, and we followed those instructions word for word. So, then.” Majima’s expression suddenly change. “How could we have fucked up such simple instructions, unless you didn’t include a step or more?” His tone went from cheery to dead serious. That’s when I knew for sure, Majima is trying to get answers from Naho, he’s suspicious. Of something. 

Naho pauses for a moment, but merely smiles at his remark. “Isn’t it obvious, it means I screwed up the instructions too. There was something I left out, that was that you have to do the chant once for Sachiko-San herself. Even I didn’t discover that until I was trapped here.”

“Seems odd.” Majima was not letting up as his one eye narrowed. “Ya said yourself that you were researching this charm, it’s a simple little friendship charm, wouldn’t ya have noticed that little step involving the chant for Sachiko, as well?”

Naho seems to give Majima the sad little puppy face, but it doesn’t work well with her dead, ghost like eyes. “There is even some things I missed in my research. It cost me my life and the lives of so many of my fans.” She lowers her head. “I hope that you make it out too, Majima-San and you too Kiryu-San. I would hate to lose another fan. I gave you what I know so far. I’ll also leave you with these.” She handed both of us some spiritual talismans of sorts. The air was frigid for the moment she got close to us to do so. 

Majima and I silently accepted them, but he looked very skeptical of her. 

“If you don’t need to use them, think of them as a gift to a fan. Though, there is a chance that you might.” She waves. “Be careful, get out while you can.” And with that she takes her leave. 

Once she’s gone. I turn to Majima. “I’m guessing you’re not really a fan, and you don’t trust her.”

“Hell no. Not one damn bit.” Majima folds his arms. “I heard of her at one time, but I ain’t a believer in that occult shit, so I thought it was just a silly kid with a blog, huntin’ for some paranormal garbage. I had a hunch Haruka-Chan got that charm from her blog and my hunch was right. But, somethin’ about her seems fishy and I ain’t talking about her dead fish eyes.” 

I nod slowly. “So, she botched the instructions.” 

“Ya nailed it, Kiryu-Chan. The question is why.” Majima snapped his fingers. 

“You think she’s lying about anything else. Like, being dead, or having to appease spirits to find Haruka and get out of here?” I questioned. 

“Like I said, I was never a believer of that shit, but who knows now.” Majima shrugs. “One way to find out. Let’s find these, ‘spirits’.” Majima uses his fingers for quotations. 

“Might as well continue our search then.” I say to him. We agree and get back to searching for Haruka. 

“Hey, Kiryu-Chan.” Majima pauses. “Did ya see a little girl in a red dress just now?” 

My eyes scan my surrounds and I shake my head. “No, did you?” 

“Could’ve been my imagination.” Majima shrugs. “I don’t have the best depth perception ya know.”

“Yeah.” I shrug as well and we continue on.


End file.
